Spyro and Cynder: Songfic Collection
by Mercy at Dawn
Summary: Spyro and Cynder find that they love each other, while Cynder's past haunts her. Songfics based on different songs I choose.
1. Breaking the Habit

Disclaimer: I don't own _Breaking the Habit _or Spyro and Cynder. :) Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Cynder was up in her room inside the temple, deep in thought. _I wonder what would have happened if I had picked another choice. _She shook her head in mental pain. _No use bugging yourself over it. What's done is done._

_Memories consume,  
like opening the wound,  
I'm picking me apart again._

Spyro knocked before entering. "How's it going, Cynder?" Cynder looked at him mentally wishing that she could be that calm. "Great, everythings fine." Spyro looked concerned. "Uh...Okay... See you later!" He cheerfully exclaimed before exiting. _At least I'm safe in my room, _she thought,_ as long as the beast doesn't consume me again._

_You all assume,  
I'm safe here in my room,  
Unless I try and start again._

Cynder climbed to the top of the temple, watching the night sky. _I am just confused, completely confused, especially with my feelings. I don't know what to do! It's like I'm fighting myself inside._

_I don't want to be the one,  
the battles always choose,  
cause inside I realize,  
I'm the one confused._

"Nice night isn't it?" Cynder jumped up, only to see Spyro walk beside her. "Yeah, I guess." Spyro looked at her. "I haven't told you this until now Cynder, but I actually kind of like you." Cynder blushed. "I've always felt the same about you, I just hate that I had to fight you so long ago." He shrugged, "Don't worry about it, when I feel down, I sing the chorus to my favorite song." She stared at him, before he started singing.

"I don't know what's worth fighting for, or why I have to scream." Cynder knew this song, and sung the next part.

"I don't know why I instigate, and say what I don't mean." Spyro once again sung the next part.

"I don't know how I got this way, I know it's not all right." They then sung the main part together.

"So I'm Breaking the Habit, I'm Breaking the habit, tonight!" They stopped and hugged each other. Holding on as if they were each others savior, each others cure.

_Clutching my cure,  
I tightly lock the door,  
I try to catch my breath again._

The embrace didn't last for long, because Cynder looking at Spyro, remembered her past. She let go of her pain and started crying. "Memories can hurt you when you least expect it." Spyro assured her. "Just be careful, and promise me one thing." Cynder stopped crying and looked up at him, "What?" He smiled, "Don't fret over hateful things, and learn from your past mistakes." She nodded before standing.

_I hurt much more,  
than anytime before,  
I had no options left again._

" I guess I'd better go, Bye Cynder." Spyro called from the top of the stairs. Cynder sat back down, once again fighting a confusing feeling inside.

_I don't want to be the one,  
the battles always choose,  
cause' inside I realize,  
I'm the one confused._

Cynder stood yet again before returning to her room. She didn't know what she needed to fight for. Love or Hate? She pondered this before she got to her bedroom door. Humming the lyrics to that song.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for,  
or why I have to scream._

_I don't know why I instigate,  
and say what I don't mean.  
__  
I don't know how I got this way,  
I know it's not alright,_

_So I'm breaking the habit,  
I'm breaking the habit, tonight._

Cynder closed the door behind her, as she broke down into tearful sobs. Almost everything that has happened, was her fault. Spyro heard her and entered. "Please cheer up Cynder, for me?" She nodded and watched him put a slip of paper on her dresser, along with a few flowers, and then she watched him leave.

_I'll paint it on the walls,  
cause' I'm the one at fault,  
I'll never fight again,  
and this is how it ends._

She walked over to the dresser and picked up the slip of paper. The three words on it completely wiped out her past as she thought of the simple words that Spyro had writted on the note. "I Love You." Those three words turned her world around.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for,  
or why I have to scream._

But now I have some clarity,  
to show you what I mean.  
_  
I don't know how I got this way,  
I know it's not alright,  
so I'm breaking the habit,  
I'm breaking the habit,  
I'm breaking the habit tonight._

Cynder entered Spyro's room where he lay asleep, and kissed him on his snout, before lying down in bed with him. "I Love You too Spyro." She told him, before falling asleep beside him.


	2. Over and Over

Enjoy my newest songfic! I decided to make this into a seven chapter songfic story dedicated to Spyro and Cynder!

* * *

Spyro fought through the apes as if they were nothing but small trees. After every ape, another came to replace it. Soon, all the elements; fire, ice, earth, and lightning; were flying through them like they were butter.

"Let me through!"Spyro yelled as he battered the brutish warriors. His mind was focused on one thing: Cynder.

_**I feel it everyday it's all the same  
It brings me down but I'm the one to blame  
I've tried everything to get away  
So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?**__  
_

Spyro soon became able to enter the monstrous tower in which Cynder was taken away to. Once he saw the opening, he ran, not knowing what was compelling him while his energy was so low.

"Cynder!" He called through the empty halls. The whole inside was bristling with a loud silence. He soon came upon a set of double doors. He opened them, and inside found Malefor with Cynder, who was covered in inky black darkness; her eyes were pure white.

"Your too late Spyro. You were doomed to die by me." Malefor laughed evilly, the echo bouncing off the walls, and into Spyro's head. Cynder walked toward him, her tail in front of her.

Spyro shielded himself with his wing as she struck his side with her tail. Over and over, he braced himself, knowing that he wouldn't fight her, that he couldn't.

"Fight back!" Cynder shouted at his protected form. Her head lowered a little. "Why won't you fight back!" She yelled. Spyro turned to look at her with amethyst eyes.

"Because you've left me with nothing to fight for." He replied, eyes starting to water at the corners. Her eyes flickered to his favorite emerald color for a second.

_**Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to**_

Cynder's head lowered and Spyro pulled back his wing. He could see her eyes changing from emerald to white, back and forth. He could easily tell that she was fighting against the Dark Master's control.

"No! Cynder, come back to me!" Malefor shouted sending more shadows her way. They quickly engulfed her, and Spyro charged at her.

"NO!" He shouted as he neared. He tackled her, and as they fell to the ground, he planted his maw upon hers.

"S-spyro?" She stuttered as the darkness around her melted into the ground, never to consume her again. They both blushed as they recalled the event from just now. Spyro got off of her and stood to face Malefor.

_**It feels like everyday stays the same  
It's dragging me down and I can't pull away  
So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?**_

Malefor let out a cackling burst of laughter. Jets of flame erupted fro his maw as he bellowed.

"So, you think this is it, you think you can win? Well, your wrong!" He yelled at them as he burst into a dark purple aura of convexity. Spyro sighed, and looked over to Cynder. He was glad to see she was safe, and felt elated when they kissed, but now was not the time for such thoughts.

"You ready Cynder?" He asked calmly. He could feel her grab his forepaw, and then looked over to see her nod.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

_**Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to  
Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for youOver and over, over and over  
You don't even try**_

Spyro smirked at her words. He squeezed her paw gently in comfort, but then let go as he readied for the imminent battle ahead of them. On the inside, Cynder was extraordinarily happy about the kiss, but, she wasn't sure if he felt the same way.

She braced herself for the battle by getting her shadow siren attack ready for when she saw an opening. Her thoughts were jumbled, but now she realized. Spyro had saved him again, and also, she inevitably loved him.

_Weird, _She thought, _that I would love the one who has continued to save me after all I've done to him._

_**So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head  
I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead  
I know what's best for me  
But I want you instead  
I'll keep on wasting all my time**_

The battle raged on with different elements flying left and right. A bolt of lightning flew over Cynder's head. A burst of fire hit Spyro's wing. They were only SLIGHTLY winning at this point.

Though, the injuries were pretty bad. . . Spyro had a burnt wing, a row of scratches on his chest, and a scratch on his foreleg.

Cynder wasn't far off. She had a scratch, from left to right, on her right wing; a deep gash on her side; and a couple of scratches on her head.

Finally, Malefor rose into the air, ready to take off.

"You may think what you will about our battle, but I'll be back, and I'll be stronger!" With a final yell, Malefor ascended through one of the many holes in the wall. Cynder sighed.

"Spyro I–" She managed to get out before he put a paw over her mouth.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault." He cut her off as he nodded to the small gash in his wing from her tail. She sighed.

"No, it's not that." She replied as they started to leave. He looked at her curiously.

"What is it then?" He asked as the sunlight over came him. All of the other fighters were gone back to Warfang to come up with a new strategy for the war. All around them, the bodies of apes lay dead, or dying. Cynder sighed.

"Well, Spyro, I l– wow this is harder then I thought. . ." She sighed again. He looked at her curiously again. Finally, she leaned forward and pressed her maw to his. She moaned with pleasure, before he broke the kiss off. She shivered at the sudden loss of his warmth.

"Was that what you were trying to say?" He managed to get out with a light chuckle. She flushed with embarrassment.

"No, what I meant to say was. . . That I love you Spyro. . . I have ever since you first freed me." She turned her head, afraid to look him in the eyes.

_**Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to  
Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
You don't even try to**_

"Cyn, look at me." He told her as he walked up beside of her. She slowly looked up, amusement clearly in her eyes.

"When did you start calling me 'Cyn'?" She asked comically. He laughed, but turned serious again.

"That doesn't matter. What I want to say is, that I've also loved you since I first laid my eyes on you. When I look into your emerald eyes, I lose myself. Just thinking of you makes me happy." He told her, looking into her deep emerald eyes.

He could see a tear appearing, and quickly wiped it away, before pulling her into another kiss. She leaned into him, and he could feel the happiness radiating off of him.

"I love you Spyro." She commented as they started to fly back. He laughed at the absurdity of it all.

"Despite what others think. I love you too Cynder." As they flew, a funny thought appeared in her head.

" What will Ember say about all this?" She asked with a hint of amusement. He laughed nervously.

" Don't remind me. . . I'll deal with her when we get back." He laughed again and smiled as they flew beside each other, paw in paw.

THE END.

* * *

Tell me what you think about it! The song belongs to Three Days Grace. . . And Spyro and Cynder belong to. . . some company that I don't know or care what the name is. . .


	3. Comatose

Enjoy chapter 3!

* * *

Spyro lie next to Cynder as they lay in bed, sleeping. Silently, without waking him, Cynder moved out from under him, thinking about the recent battle with Malefor. She had took everything away from her. But, they got it all back, each of them found their love for one another.

_**I hate feeling like this  
I'm so tired of trying to fight this  
I'm asleep and all I dream of**_

Is waking to you

Spyro yawned as he felt the warmth leave from his side. _Cynder? _He asked himself as he got up. As he walked outside, he found her staring from the balcony. Suddenly, her tail-blade shot up and she slit her own throat.

_**Tell me that you will listen  
Your touch is what I'm missing  
And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing you **_

"AH!" Spyro yelled in shock as he woke up. He noticed Cynder asleep beside him, and laid his head on his paws to stare at her more closely than before.

_**Comatose, **_

_**I'll never wake up without an overdose,**_

_**of YOU!!!**_

Spyro couldn't shake the nightmare from his head, no matter how hard he tried. If that were to happen, he would be devastated. Severely, devastated.

_**I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
'Less I feel you next to me  
you take the pain I feel  
waking up to you never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel Waking up to you never felt so real **_

Lost in thought, Spyro didn't notice Cynder wake beside of him, and look out the window.

"Spyro, what are you doing up at this un-dragonly hour?!?" She asked in shock. He jumped surprised. She just stared.

"Sorry, I was thinking. . . to myself." He replied as he lay back down beside her. She sighed with contentment before going back to sleep.

_**I hate living without you  
Dead wrong to ever doubt you  
But my demons lay in waiting  
Tempting me away  
Oh how I adore you  
Oh how I thirst for you  
Oh how I need you**_

Spyro sighed as he thought more about the nightmare. Meanwhile, Cynder was having a nightmare of her own.

"_Spyro, come down from the cliff!" Cynder shouted to him as he prepared himself to jump. He sighed._

"_Sorry Cynder, but I don't wanna be the legendary purple dragon anymore. . . Sorry." He replied as he jumped and became a bloodstain on the ground. Cynder screamed and cried as the others came to carry her away from the scene._

"_NO!!! SPYRO!!!" She yelled and thrashed._

"_Cynder! Wake up! OW! That hurt!"_

"Cynder!" Spyro yelled at her trying to wake her up. She soon came to.

"What–?" She asked as she saw the scratch marks on his forepaws. She gasped. "I did that?" She asked. He nodded, but smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm here for you."

_**Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you**_

I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe  
'Less I feel you next to me  
You take the pain I feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real

I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream  
'Cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real

"But, Spyro, I HURT you!" She half-yelled at him. He sighed and laughed.

"But, I love you, so that doesn't matter." He replied as he nuzzled her snout. She growled with pleasure, and soon, she found herself kissing him. She sighed into his lips, and could feel his hot breath on her maw.

_**Breathing life, waking up  
My eyes open up**_

**_Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_**

Soon, Spyro found Cynder asleep, decided to study her again. He loved the way her figure curved to her slim hips. . . As she slept, he started thinking again.

_**I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe  
'Less I feel you next to me  
You take the pain I feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real**_

**_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream  
'Cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real_**

Spyro laughed. He'd never had thought that he would end up loving the dragoness that had been the 'Terror of the Skies'. . . The dragoness who was once an enemy, was now his lover.

He could've sat here for ever, admiring her slim body, but soon, he felt his eyelids grow heavy.

_**Oh, how I adore you  
Waking up to you never felt so real  
Oh, how I thirst for you  
Waking up to you never felt so real  
Oh, how I adore you  
The way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real**_

And soon, the legendary purple dragon, found himself immersed in the sweet dreams of his soon to be mate.

* * *

Hope you liked this one too!


	4. Runaway

This is one of three of my songfic endings. They are all alternate, though I'm sure you'll like the happy one better. These next two chapters are the sad alternate endings. WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SUICIDE!

* * *

Cynder found herself looking to the sky, the buildings around her blotches, graffiti in her eyes, messing with the beautiful sight.

**Graffiti decorations  
Under a sky of dust  
A constant wave of tension  
On top of broken trust**

Cynder sighed to herself as she flew to the top of the highest building, thinking of Malefor the whole way, thinking of what he taught her, and all of the lies that he had told her to make sure she killed Spyro.

Malefor. The name brought bunches of bad memories to her mind, rendering her lost in her head for a minute.

**The lessons that you taught me  
****I learned were never true  
****Now I find myself in question.  
****(They point the finger at me again)  
****Guilty by association  
****(You point the finger at me again)**

Cynder pulled her tail-blade in front of her, nearing her throat with it. This was her only chance to runaway from all of the troubles in life. The only was to get away, and to stop feeling guilty about her past. With a sad sigh, she slid the blade across her throat, hoping for a quick death.

**I wanna runaway!  
****Never say goodbye!  
****I wanna know the truth  
****instead of wondering why!  
****I wanna know the answers  
****No more lies!  
****I wanna shut the door  
****And open up my mind!**

Spyro climbed the temple stairs, going to the roof so he could try and find Cynder. Once up he just about collapsed on himself. Cynder lie, almost dead, near the edge.

"Cynder, why?" He asked trying to hold back a sob of grief. She gasped. Coming up with a reply in her last breaths.

"I was. . . t-tired of n-not being a-accepted. . ." She managed to stutter out. Spyro tried to help her to a healer, but backed away when she raised her tail blade.

**Paper bags and angry voices**

**Under a sky of dust**

**A constant wave of tension**

**Has more than filled me up**

**The lessons that you taught me**

**I found were never true**

**Now I find my self in question**

**(They point the finger at me again)**

**Guilty by association**

**(You point the finger at me again)**

"Spyro," Cynder weakly called. He looked to her, waiting, "I. . . I l-love you" She gasped and her eyes turned white with death. Spyro roared to the heavens, sobbing for the death of the one he loved.

Thinking of Cynder, and Cynder alone, he picked her up in his claws, carrying her to a field a few miles away. Choking back a sob, he used his earth element to dig out the ground, effectively making a grave big enough for two.

**I wanna runaway!**

**Never say goodbye!**

**I wanna find the truth**

**Instead of wondering why!**

**I wanna find the answer**

**No more lies!**

**I wanna shut the door**

**And open up my mind!**

**I'm gonna run away and never say goodbye  
(gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away)  
I'm gonna run away and never wonder why  
(gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away)  
I'm gonna run away and open up my mind  
(gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away)**

I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why  
I wanna know the answersNo more lies  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind

I wanna run away  
and open up my mind  
I wanna run away  
and open up my mind  
I wanna run away  
and open up my mind  
I wanna run away  
and open up my mind

Spyro hummed the sad song as he picked up Cynder's tail-blade. If she was going to go, then he was going with her. With a last sad sob, he slid her tail-blade across his throat, effectively sending him to where she went.

* * *

Wow, this chapter was hard to write. . . The song is Runaway by Linkin Park, and just so any people who misunderstand this read it, I don't want Spyro and Cynder to actually die, this is a story, and if people make them die for the fun of it, which means that they laugh at their deaths, then that's just sick. . .

Hope you like it! Two chapters to go!


	5. If I Had To Go

This chapter contains. . . AN HONORABLE WAR DEATH!!! Seriously, this is the chapter where Spyro dies, and it is very sad, but the death is honorable. . . SO, without further ado, we start the show!

* * *

Cynder flew over the last wave of rebelling apes, the survivors from Malefor's death trying to avenge him. Pain filled her as the arrows they shot hit her side.

Dropping bombs of poison, Cynder continued to fly on, looking for Spyro.

**As we fly on,**

**Hoping for the best,**

**Trying get along,**

**Putting this issue to rest.**

**I'm falling for you.**

These thoughts continued in her mind as she continued searching. Then, she saw him, and then, she gasped. He was lying on the ground, a large gash over his chest.

Knowing that he might not make it, she rushed down to him, disposing of any apes out to finish the job.

"Spyro!" She called to him.

**There's one thing I want you to know,**

**I want you just to realize,**

**That if I go. . .**

**I love you,**

**I never wanted to leave you,**

**Please hold my spirit close,**

**And your memories even closer. . .**

**If I had to go.**

"C-c-cynder." Spyro managed to choke out. She let out a loud sob, tears washing the blood from his chest. She looked to him.

"S-spyro, I. . ." She couldn't manage to speak, and so she stopped mid-sentence. He looked to her.

**I tried to stay,**

**But ended up falling,**

**I lost my way,**

**But followed your calling.**

**I'm falling for you.**

"Cynder. . . I-I've always loved you. . . I-i hated s-seeing you c-cry, a-and I hate s-seeing it n-now, but I know my time is close, so please, hold m-me close." He told her softly, trying to conserve his energy. Cynder sobbed again.

"I love you too Spyro." She replied, Spyro sighed, finally content.

"You know, all these years, I've been telling myself that if I'm about to die, I want to die loved. . . I guess it finally came true." With his final sentence, he closed his eyes, letting his final breath, falling cold in Cynder's arms.

**There's one thing I want you to know,**

**I want you just to realize,**

**That if I go. . .**

**I love you,**

**I never wanted to leave you,**

**Please hold my spirit close, **

**And your memories even closer. . .**

**If I had to go.**

Cynder and the guardians solemnly carried Spyro to a meadow in the forest, where he had visited all the time. Cynder and the others bowed their heads in silent mourning, tears slowly-but-surely forming in their eyes.

**These feelings that I feel,**

**I haven't compromised,**

**I try to bend they're will,**

**But it's no surprise,**

**When I FAIL!!**

Cynder and the guardians stood in front of Spyro's grave, Cynder crying silently, shaking harder with every tear that fell.

Spyro's cold body was put into the ground, the pit-pat of the light rain falling on the ground was sounding through the site.

**There's one thing I want you to know,**

**I want you just to realize,**

**That if I go. . .**

**I love you,**

**I never wanted to leave you,**

**Please hold my spirit close,**

**And your memories closer,**

**If I had to go,**

**If I had to go, yeah,**

**If I had to go,**

**I want you to know.**

With a final sad sigh, Cynder and the guardians left the burial site, the tears mixing in with the light misty rain.

Cynder vowed to avenge him, even if it meant death.

* * *

Wow, I hate when they die. . . This was a song I wrote, because I love to write songs, I actually want to kinda be a songwriter. . . The song is called, 'If I have to go,' and if you want to use it in a songfic, ask me, but review and tell me what you think. One chapter left!


	6. A Place for My Head

Here's one of the last few chapters for my songfic compilation.

* * *

Spyro growled to the sky, and Cynder watched from beside him in worry.

"What's wrong?" She asked, and he turned to her, anger in his eyes.

"Can't you see it?" He asked angrily. "All these times, the Guardians were using us! They don't like us, they just wanted us to save them!" He commented, glaring to the nighttime sky.

_I watch how the moon sits in the sky in the dark night, _

_Shining with the light from the sun._

_The sun doesn't give life to the moon assuming,_

_The moon's gonna owe it one._

Cynder was shocked by Spyro's outburst. "Surely that's not what you think." She told him, her emerald eyes holding worry and confusion. He continued to look away.

"I don't think it Cynder." He replied. "I know." He told her, sighing.

_It makes me think of how you act to me,_

_you do favors and then rapidly,_

_turn around and start asking me bout' things you want back from me._

_I'm sick of the tension, sick of the hunger,_

_sick of you acting like I owe you this._

_Find another place to feed your greed._

_While I find a place to rest._

She stared at him in shock, before turning to him. "Spyro, they've done nothing but help us, they wouldn't turn on us; use us, like that." She told him calmly. He looked to her, sorrow in his amethyst eyes.

"See, they've lied to you, made you think that they were the good guys." He replied.

_I want to be in another place,_

_I hate when you say you don't understand._

_(You'll see it's not meant to be.)_

_I want to be in the energy, not with the enemy._

_A place for my head._

She sighed. "So, if they're the bad guys, what do we do?" She asked, waiting for a response.

Spyro shrugged.

_Maybe someday I'll be just like you and step on people like you do,_

_and run away the people I thought I knew,_

_I remember back then who you were _

_you used to be calm, used to be strong,_

_used to be generous but you should've known, that you'd wear out your welcome,_

_now you see how quiet it all is,_

_All alone/ I'm so_

_Sick of the tension/Sick of the hunger_

_Sick of you acting like I owe you this_

_Find another place/to feed your greed. . ._

_While I find a place to rest._

Spyro looked to her, confident. "Let's runaway from here." He told her. She shrugged.

"Fine. I'll go where ever you go."

_Sick of the tension/sick of the hunger_

_Sick of you acting like I owe you this_

_Find another place/to feed your greed. . ._

_While I find a place to rest._

_I want to be in another place,_

_I hate when you say you don't understand._

_(You'll see it's not meant to be.)_

_I want to be in the energy, not with the enemy._

_A place for my head._

Spyro flew into the air, and soon started forward as Cynder followed, sighing.

Cynder sighed to herself '_This isn't the best idea. . .' _She thought.

_You try to take the best of me,_

_go away._

_You try to take the best of me,_

_go away!_

_You try to take the best of me!_

_GO AWAY!_

Spyro and Cynder flew off into the night, not bothering to look back as they continued their northward trek.

_I want to be in another place_

_I hate when you say you don't understand._

_(You'll see it's not meant to be.)_

_I want to be in the energy, not with the enemy._

_A place for my head._

* * *

Hope you liked this songfic! Next will be to 'The Enemy' by Godsmack!


End file.
